deadtorightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fahook Ubduhl
Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Fahook Ubduhl is a character in the original Dead to Rights game. He is one of the biggest crime lords in Grant City and a partner in William Pinnacle's gold mining scheme. Biography Fahook Ubduhl was a man shrouded in mystery. According to rumors, he was the prince of an oil-exporting country in the Middle East. He was involved in several illegal activities in Grant City, including robbery, kidnapping, and vice. He tended to keep to the shadows, however, and only graced people he deemed worthy of his presence. In addition to his partnership with Mayor Pinnacle, Fahook had some kind of interest in the Oar House Diner, and occasionally summoned its waitresses for "chats." It was on one such occasion that the man he sent, Rafshoon Diggs, captured both Hildy Razwell and Jack Slate. He interrogated Slate before leaving him to be tortured. Jack thought Fahook had drugged Hildy and forced her into prostitution overseas. In actuality, Fahook hired Hildy to retrieve blackmail material gathered by Dick Hennessey of the Grant Anti-Crime Unit. He promised her a lot of money should she be successful. Once she got the files, she met him at Warden Air Force Base, where Fahook planned to leave the country with a sizeable shipment of gold until things died down. Hildy discovered that the small fortune she was promised was a few gold bars, which would be useless to her. As they argued, Pinnacle snuck up behind her and shot her in the back. Unfortunately for the conspirators, Jack Slate was watching the whole thing and attacked the mayor. Fahook took the opportunity to escape with the files. After killing Pinnacle and destroying the base, Slate chased down and boarded Fahook's plane, seeking out the supposed prince. Fahook, gathering his automatic rifle and his intoxicating "magic potion," gunned down the pilot and tried to parachute his way out, hoping to leave Jack to go down with the plane. Jack chased Fahook to the cargo bay where they engaged in a gunfight until Fahook's health was nearly depleted. Fahook took a drink from a bottle that restored his health to nearly normal and ran for the cargo hatch which he opened to escape. Following Fahook, Jack engaged in a gunfight with him with Fahook armed with an MP5-A5 and his bottle, drinks from which allowed him to spit fire at Jack. Every time his health was nearly depleted, Fahook would drink from the bottle to restore. Catching on to this, Jack began firing at the bottle, damaging it at which point Fahook would stop drinking and fight Jack again. After a few times of this, Fahook's bottle was destroyed and he was left with no way to regain health. After a final gun battle, Jack's shots sent Fahook falling from the plane to his death while Jack regained the files. After Fahook's death, Jack discovered that Fahook had locked and booby-trapped the auto-pilot so that the plane couldn't be landed. Once the auto-pilot was disengaged, the mortally wounded pilot was able to crash-land the plane at Warden Air Force Base. Later, Hennessey gloats over Fahook's death, believing that with him and Augie Blatz gone, Hennessey can now rule the city. After killing Hennessey, Jack muses that with Hennessey, Blatz and Fahook, the city's three major crime lords, dead there will be a new struggle for power amongst the criminal underworld. Personality and characteristics Fahook Ubduhl, despite being an alleged prince, not only had interests in robbery, kidnapping, and white slavery, but also a billion-dollar gold mining scheme with the mayor. All of these made him incredibly wealthy. Fahook was also incredibly arrogant, and would not even meet someone personally if he did not think that person "worthy." Trivia * It is unknown in what capacity he assisted William Pinnacle in his gold mining scheme, but it can be inferred that the prisoners used for labor worked for Fahook and that he used his influence to ensure their silence. He may also have provided the means to smuggle the gold out of the country and convert it into cash. __FORCETOC__